


Sleeping Forest

by AkaUSK



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUSK/pseuds/AkaUSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce和Jason因為一次的任務一同進入一座森林，然後他們在裡頭睡著。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Forest

　　「那座森林是牧神*的領地，擅進祂的領土將永遠迷失於其中。」那貌美的姑娘垂下眼皮，金黃的睫毛因而微微抖動，柔嫩的雙唇半張半合，用那清脆的聲線傾吐那些上古的神話，吟唱來自天上的樂章。她伸手撥過耳垂邊的碎髮，用那琉璃般通透的雙眼凝視遠方的森林，那叢墨綠在她眼底裡化作無底的深潭，隨時讓人迷失其中，成為被困於籠牢裡的知更鳥：「潘大人會吹響祂的蘆葦笛，奏出美妙的樂曲。聽說母親在森林散步時被樂聲吸引，走誰森林的深處，接著我再也沒見過她了。別人都說她被祂帶走了，成為迷失於森林裡的亡靈。」

　　「⋯⋯。」前來打探的兩位男人不約而同地沉默回應，為少女所說的故事而哀傷。

　　「那幾位年輕的小伙子想必也被潘大人帶走了吧⋯⋯。」那對明亮的琉璃漸漸暗淡，流露出悲哀的神色。她愛莫能助地搖頭，拒絕對心急如焚的男人透露更多有關森林的事，轉身往夕陽的方向走去，那單薄的身影緩緩沒入於光中，消失於地平線上。

　　那些溫柔的警告並沒有打擊男人的決心，他們一同望向那詭異的森林，那是光線不願觸碰的土地，如那土地的主人一樣被天神所唾棄，無法再被現實容下，成為幻想的搖籃，孕育各種各樣的傳說，為吟遊詩人編寫一個又一個的魔幻故事。它靜靜地在黑暗的角落裡吟唱，那些失去信仰的神明與精靈隨著呼聲來到那片森林裡，渡過祂們生命中最後的黃昏，漸漸地被人類的遺忘軾去，化中微風消散，哀傷莫名而生。悅耳的音樂從森林裡傳出，迷惑迷途的孩子來到潘的仙境中，在那些失落的夢境中迷失。那兩位旅人沿著小徑，跟隨那些微弱的笛聲來到森林的入口，那些古樹的樹枝在黑暗中招手，迎接他們來到主子的庭園。

　　「老蝙蝠，也許我們不該晚上進來，媽的這裡暗死了。」年輕的男子默默帶上紅頭罩，啟動頭罩的夜視模式在這森林裡探索，草叢堆沙沙作響，不時抖動，交頭接耳般說著森林的話語，暗處更似若又無地出現閃爍的光點，注視闖進仙境的探索者，隨時張牙抓舞地撲出來。被注視的恐懼感不由而生，男人下意識緊繃身子，心急如焚地踩過地上的枯葉，步伐愈來愈快，連聲線也開始鼓躁起來：「Dickie bird他們怎麼會來這鬼地方，還要我們去找他！」他此刻這想離開這鬼地方，直覺告訴他不宜久留。

　　「Jason，你知道『潘』長什麼樣子嗎？」年長者默默嘆了一口氣，隨意挑起話題分散對方的注意力。作為世界上最好的偵探，他早就察覺對方的不安情緒。他的表現依然跟以前一樣，變得話嘮起來，總是說著各種各樣的事，掩飾內心的恐懼，裝作堅強的樣子。那鮮艷的黃色披風在眼前飄揚，細小而靈活的身驅一下子躍到高處，不停地踱步，用那稚氣而高音的聲線催促他，喊著他的名字。

　　「你跟我說過，就在萬聖節晚上。」Jason用余光瞥了一眼身邊的男人，回想起封塵在腦海深處的記憶，那些曾經美好的時光。他和他曾經如此親密，一同在晚上飛翔，清洗城市的黑暗，在莊園的洞穴裡享受熱茶與甜餅，靜靜地在柔軟舒適的床上相依而眠。這些回憶都在那場爆炸中永遠封存，誰都不願意提起，讓它們在沉默與時光中消逝，然而誰都無法忘記。即使Jason多次想要拋棄過去時，他都會在鬆手之際再次緊摟它們，那是他人生中最美好的時光，也是他最珍貴的寶藏。

　　「今天沒有夜巡？為什麼！」本來興奮激動的情緒被對方的命令一掃而空，因失落而起的不滿扭曲那稚氣的臉孔，他嘲著男人大吼，又雙手抱胸，用力蹬著堅硬的地板，用單薄的背影對著導師，想要藉此發洩內心的不滿。  
　　「今天是萬聖節。」專注於電腦前的男人轉過來，從容地拿起地上的南瓜燈籃子，似乎對男孩鬧脾氣司空見慣：「你的任務是收集一籃子的糖果。」他把手中的籃子遞過去，平淡地道出今晚的任務。

　　「什麼？！你把我當小孩子嗎！」男孩一臉錯愕地看著男人提著的南瓜籃子，接著因幼稚的任務再次大吵大鬧。他所期特的可是與Batman在夜中飛翔，在小巷裡用力踢壞蛋們的屁股，搗破一個驚天的陰謀，而不是被視作普通的孩子去假扮英雄與鬼怪去討糖果，更何況他是貨真價實的Robin，也不是普通的小孩：「我可不像他們幼稚。」

　　「Robin.」眼見眼前的小伙子依然鬧著脾氣，不為所動，男人只好再次喊他的代號。

　　「⋯⋯。」回應他的是無聲的抗議。

　　「Jason.」男人壓低聲線，嚴肅地喊男孩的本名，即便隔著面罩也能感覺到那凝重家表情。

　　「嘖⋯⋯。」男孩不悅地搶過南瓜籃子，他總是無法抵抗那副嚴肅的架子，就算再多的不滿也會默默吞進肚子裡，心有不甘地服從：「我去就是了，隨便收集一籃子就夠了吧。」

　　「是。」男人點點頭，轉身繼續埋首於情報處理上，接著想起什麼似的，朝男孩沒走遠的背影說：「有時候，保持童真並不是壞事，Jason。」

　　「⋯⋯。」男孩沒有說話，而逃跑似的速速離開蝙蝠洞。男人凝視著那鮮色的背影，默默嘆了口氣。當年在小巷裡瘦小的身影依然沒有改變，固執地埋葬應有的童真，強迫自己裝作成年人般，偷偷地在小巷裡呼出愁緒的煙霧。他把他帶回來，招攬他成為自己的拍檔，想要藉此拉著他走回正途上去。然而，世事總是不如意的，Jason雖在自己的監督下成長，但依然無法改變他對罪犯的痛恨，他的戾氣藉著Robin的工作徒增，漸漸地厭惡整個無力的制度，莊嚴的正義女神並沒有揮動寶劍制裁罪犯，天秤的一方早已堆滿金黃的銅臭，罪人因而露出滿意的笑意，剩下死不瞑目的屍體躺在陰暗的角落裡。

　　收集萬聖節糖果對Jason而言並不是艱難的任務，他隨便地走過幾條街道，裝作普通的孩子向成年人討糖果，街道上無一不是盛裝打扮的孩童，他們拿著袋子四出搗蛋，在街道上哼起快樂的小調，歡笑聲充斥整座城市，看起來是如此的美好。可惜男孩並不適應這種快樂的氣氛，他總覺得自己格格不入，無法融入那些美好的幻想之中，那些天真爛漫的笑容總能勾起那些不堪入目的過去，刺痛他的心靈。他討了沒多少便速速回到莊園裡去，隨便地脫下手套，把鞋子踢到一旁，連制服也沒有脫下，直接趴在那張鬆軟的大張上，鬱悶地埋首於枕頭裡，藉此讓自己沉靜下來，從痛苦的回憶中回到現實─－他是多羨慕擁那些小孩，不用為三餐擔憂，也不用憂慮死在昏暗的小巷裡，盡情沉醉於父母的愛意裡⋯⋯一切對自己來說猶如天際般遙遠。

　　「Alfred說你好像不太精神。」叩門聲打斷男孩的思緒，光從門隙打進昏暗的房間裡，男人緩緩走到床邊坐下：「發生什麼了？」

　　「你為什麼要我做這種毫無意義的事，Bruce。」Jason依然把自己悶在枕頭上，不願意抬頭看他。

　　「我想讓你享受一下，你應該要去放鬆一下。」Bruce輕拍他的肩膀，安撫他那失落的情緒。

　　「可我更想去夜巡！」Jason猛然抬起頭看著他，指著自己身上的制服，堅定地道：「這是我穿上制服的意義。」

　　「⋯⋯。」Bruce沒有說話，無視對方錯愕的表情，直接躺在他身邊去，一臉倦容地道：「睡吧，我們難得能睡上八小時。」

　　「⋯⋯怎可能睡得著。」Jason不情願地翻過身，躺在Bruce身邊，溫熱的體溫隔著睡衣傳到自己手臂上，那是他們第一次如此親密，第一次睡在同一張小床上。

　　「既然今天是萬聖節，我給你說一個都市傳說吧。」

　　「什麼鬼故事？」那挑起了男孩的興趣，那比童話故事棒多了。

　　「有關山羊人的故事。」Bruce用余光瞥了他一眼，接著緩緩說起記憶中的都市傳說：「那是五十年代開始傳起的，當時美國正在研究超級士兵，嘗試把人和山羊的基因混合，放進女人的子官內誕生的怪物。那頭半人半羊的怪物性格暴燥，咬傷一位科學家後逃出實驗室，隱居於山林之中，襲擊進入山林的旅人。牠們會攻擊團隊中落下的成員，幻化成他們的樣子再混入人群中，再慢慢殺死剩下的成員。」

　　「那跟普通的都市傳說沒差，沒什麼新意。」

　　「事實上，山羊人是古希臘的神明，衪是牧神潘。」

　　「那衪為什麼成了都市傳說的主角？」

　　「因為衪的外貌嚇人，而且擁有魔鬼的象徵。」

　　「⋯⋯你跟我說這故事有什麼意思，有夠無聊的。」看來這個鬼故事讓男孩失望了。

　　「只想讓你知道，別輕易定斷一切。」

　　「⋯⋯。」

　　「晚安。」眼看對方沒有回應自己，Bruce把他摟進懷裡，悄悄地進入夢鄉。

　　「⋯⋯。」突如奇來的溫暖讓Jason有點不知所措，他偷瞥男人的睡顏，直到傳出微微呼聲，他才悄悄地抱著他輕道：「晚安。」這是他在莊園睡得最平隱的一晚。

　　「看來你還記得。」他們在樹蔭下走著，踏過無數的枯枝，沿著佈滿枯葉的小徑走進森林的深處，月光溫柔地灑在森林裡，引領他們前方的道路，那些古樹在微風中說著古老的話語，草叢哆嗦地應聲，那些閃爍的光點依然跟著他們走。他們走了將近一晚的時間，但依然不見熟悉的身影們。

　　「這森林不對勁。」Jason終於無法繼續忍耐，他大口地喘息，一副筋皮力盡的模樣對著Bruce道。他們一直漫無目的在森林裡打轉，搜索迷失於此的家人們，在森林裡一直走著對他們而言並不是什麼體力活，但奇怪的是，他竟然感到疲倦。起初他以為只是腳走累了，於是無視腿上的酸痛繼續授索，但後來便愈發愈不對勁，彷佛每走一步都被森林吸食，體力莫名地大量流失。森林裡的一切都是圈套，引領他們走進深處，如豬籠草散發紫羅蘭般的芳香，讓獵物墜入芳香的陷阱之中，慢慢將其吞噬。他摔在地上喘息，意識漸漸地黑暗包圍，勞累感佔領他的腦袋，沒等Bruce的反應，他便墜入黑暗之中，昏沉地睡著。

　　「Jason？！」Bruce同樣察覺到異樣，森林有意識地消磨他們的體力，讓他們愈走愈深入，接著在探索的過程中他開始感到疲倦，睡意悄悄在他腦中萌芽，以精力作為養份，快速成長，然而他沒更料到Jason比他早一步倒下了。他馬上扶起他，只見對方毫無反應，完全是昏死過去的模樣。他立馬往回頭走，離開這詭異的深綠，但他沒走幾步便摔在地上，意識糊模起來，一切都變得虛幻起來。

　　冰涼的水滴落到Bruce的前額上，輕輕地呼喚他，讓他從黑暗中醒過來。他默默緊皺眉頭，如往日在清晨一樣，內心因頭昏欲裂的腦袋而掙扎地爬起來，他搖晃一下沉重的頭袋，想藉此驅走睡意與宿醉般的頭痛，接著扶著牆壁緩緩地站起來，霧水緩緩消散，眼前的影象漸漸地清晰起來。他身處一座廢墟裡，四周的建築物無一不是破爛的，磚塊散落在地上，變成灰燼隨風而起，在空中靜靜地飄泊，前往未知的新世界，那些外露且變形的綱枝依然奮力地支撐著剩下的水泥瓦塊，直至它生命的盡頭。

　　「Bruce！見到你太好了！」那是一把孩子的聲音，熟悉且幼小。男人轉過身，遠處那鮮艷的身影在灰暗的廢墟中非常顯眼，男孩朝他揮手，興奮地跑過去，那黃色的披風隨風揚起，最後撲進男人的懷中。男孩用盡全身的力氣緊抱著男人，如墜水者手中最後一根稻草般，緊抱不放。

　　「Jason⋯⋯？」Bruce錯愕地凝視懷裡的男孩，與藏在玻璃櫃裡一樣的的制服、瘦小的軀頭、那清澈透亮的藍色瞳孔⋯⋯他就是被火焰帶走、被埋藏在泥土裡的神奇小子。

　　「找到你太好了，我還以為我再也看不到你了！」男孩抬起頭，先是滿心歡喜地盯著眼前的男人，接著緊皺雙眉，一臉有苦難言的樣子，不時左顧右盼：「這裡不安全，我們要趕快找地方躲起來。」

　　「⋯⋯發生什麼了。」男孩沒等男人的回應便直接拉著他跑，Bruce跟著他身後，拋出內心的疑惑。

　　「有人要殺我，我已經躲了好幾天。」他的步伐緩下來，轉過身盯著他，凝重地繼續說：「我怕我再也見不到你。」

　　「我不會讓你⋯⋯」當年的傷痛再次撕裂Bruce的內心，沉寂多年的悔疚感於深處挑起陣陣波瀾，使他本能地道出藏於內心深處的話語。然而他如當年沒法趕上一樣，在吐出所有言語之前，一裸子彈貫穿男孩那細小的心臟，他如失去控制的扯線木偶一樣，倒在黑暗騎士面前，一動也不動，腥紅的花瓣伴隨訴說過去的微風散落到地上。

　　當年美好的回憶沿著豔麗的花瓣消散於空中，似若又無地重現於眼前，他看到當年男孩在廚房偷吃被老管家抓包的場境，一切是如此讓人懷念。Bruce跪在地上，伸手抱起那細小且冰涼的身軀，悲憤地將他摟入懷中，直至它帶著那些過去緩緩消失，剩下細碎的星光隨風散去。作為世界上最棒的偵探，Bruce已經馬上意會這詭異的一切，這裡不是什麼廢墟而是Jason的精神世界，睹其中一個屬於過去的記憶就在他懷中消逝，看來Jason因無法釋懷而想拋棄過去。他重新站起來，急忙地從廢墟裡尋找  
那偏執的身影，阻止他抹殺有關過去的一切，彌補當年的過失。

　　男人沿著那些建築物跑，急切地想要從這座廢墟找到Jason，但他總是回到原處，再怎樣走也無法離開這座死城，也不見他的身影，這讓他感到絲毫的不安。他們在森林裡倒下，接著在絕望的死城裡醒來，如墜入陷阱的獵物一樣，被恐懼與不安包圍，無法逃脫。他繼續在廢墟裡尋找他，思緒引領他繼續前行，無意識地牽引他來到教堂前，那是廢墟中唯一完整的建築，那些彩繪玻璃記述的不是傳統聖經故事，而是一位男孩渴求救囑的故事，淒厲且熟悉。

　　Bruce緩緩推開那緊閉的大門，光線跟隨他的身影射進昏暗的教堂裡，讓他看起來如神明般耀目。教堂內四處都是腐爛的椅子，發霉的聖經堆落到地上，柔和的光線透過教堂頂上的缺口打在教台上，照射台上那個穿著夾克外套的身影。只見他蹲在一個細小的身軀上，雙手緊掐那纖幻的脖子上，那年幼的身影看來非常痛苦，張口作無聲的吶喊，用他那無力的雙手嘗試扯開想要扼殺自己的手掌，雙腿拼死亂蹬，又如溺水般作最後的掙扎，直至最後一口氣。

　　「你終於來了？」男人從男孩身上起來，凝視著他。

　　「Jason，你這是⋯⋯？」Bruce瞇起眼打量男人，不時瞥著躺在教台上的屍體。他認得那具屍體，與Gotham相反的鮮艷色彩，在陰暗的污黑中飛翔，為死灰的城市添上一絲活潑。那慘白的臉孔跟躺在棺木裡的身驅一樣，頸上的紅印是他曾經活著的證據，然而他被自己無情地弒去，在柔光的照射下沉睡，前往幸福的國度。

　　「處理不要的東西。」Jason跨過他的屍體，冷漠得事不關己的模樣，彷佛剛才只是拋棄一件垃圾而不是殺死自己。

　　「為什麼？」他走上前，用質問般的口吻說。

　　「Bruce！你來了⋯⋯」背後傳來神奇小子的聲音，不知道從哪冒出來的細小身軀朝男人興奮地跑去，如同重遇闊別多年的友人般。Bruce側頭用余光打量背後的身影，那是在爆炸中逝去的Robin。正當那幼少的身軀想要撲入導師的懷裡時，子彈無情地貫穿他的前額，他如折翼的小鳥一樣摔到地上，地上染滿鮮紅。

　　「因為我不需要了。」Jason暫時放下手中的手槍，凝視著他，緩緩地繼續道：「然而，我總是無法清理掉。」他神態自如地沿著樓梯下來，來到Bruce面情。柔光灑落在教台的四周，腐蝕至白骨的屍首清月晰可見，並且堆積如山。

　　「這有必要嗎？」

　　「有！那讓我無時無刻陷入痛苦。」儘管他們的關係在那天晚上的懷抱下冰釋，但那段過去依然是他內心的陰暗，成為他每天晚上的夢魘。他嘗試抽走那段最珍貴的時光，卻在隊友的呼喊中再次緊抱那些陰暗。

　　「你讓我就這樣死去了。」狠狠地割開男人的心房，訴說多年來的不甘，讓他陷入自責的泥沼中。

　　Bruce是他的救囑，把他從那黑暗的小巷裡拉進光明的道路上，賜予他新的身份，讓他的人生重拾價值，Robin、莊園、Bruce就是他的一切。然而那個瘋子奪走了他的一切，他帶著思念與痛苦到棺木之中，在雨水紛飛的晚上重回地上，行屍走肉地想要回到那溫緩的莊園裡，滿腦子只剩下有關男人的記憶，接著墜進絕望的深淵－－他愛著的男人沒有為他復仇，還讓人取代他的位置，他在男人的心裡什麼都不是，只是一個錯誤。他曾祈求自己不曾認識Bruce Wayne，想要拋棄有關他的一切，但卻無法狠下心頭，那些都是他最珍貴的回憶。

　　「Bruce?」那細小的身驅從Bruce的背後冒出，抓著他的黑色披風，擔怯地盯著他。

　　「⋯⋯停下吧。」Bruce瞥了背後的男孩一眼，再次凝視Jason，雖然對方多次想要殺死過去，但心底裡卻對它難離難捨。他以為自己放下了，但依舊緊摟著。

　　　「⋯⋯。」教堂慢慢轉為一片純白，躺在地上屍首不翼而飛，眼前的男人變回當年的神奇小子，抬起頭道：「對你來說，我到底是什麼。」等待那內心多年來渴求的答案。

　　「⋯⋯。」Bruce默默地來到他面前，一手把他擁進自己的懷裡，在他耳邊道：「我愛你，一直都是。」

　　「⋯⋯。」Jason滿足地閉上雙眼，伸手回抱對方，淚水不由自主地從臉上滴落到地上，接著黑暗將他們沒入。

　　晨晞劃破黑夜，陽光灑落在他們臉上，小鳥在樹上歌唱，蝴蝶輕輕落在他們身上又緩緩飛走，然而他們還在酣眠中。

　　「Grayson，父親和Todd真的進去了嗎？」男孩擺著一副臭臉與他的兄長往森林的入口走，他們在裡頭迷失了數天，好不容易才逃離這座森林，而現在卻因為他們再次光臨這鬼地方，這簡直是沒完沒了的鬧劇。

　　「村民都這樣說了，進去看看也⋯⋯咦？」正當Dick想要向Damian耐心解釋之際，躺在入口處的身影奪去他的注意，他馬上丟下男孩，小跑到入口處，接著笑著向他朝手：「哈⋯⋯他們還在睡。」Bruce和Jason在草地上相擁而眠，如那年萬聖節的晚上一樣，睡得非常平穩。

　　「看起來蠢透了。」Damian撇撇嘴，馬上掏出手機拍下如此溫馨的畫面。

　　「你猜他們什麼時候醒來？」

　　「我怎知道。」他們靜靜地守候在他們身邊，凝視遠方的雲彩，微風送來悅耳的笛聲，撫摸酣睡者的臉頰。那淺淺的微笑包含溢滿的幸福，這是他們在那次爆炸後睡得最安穩的一覺。

【END】


End file.
